


Fixation

by always_bias_wrecked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, idk bruv, lots of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: Nines learns a few things about his partner that he has a hard time forgetting.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Umm .... So it's been a whole year and DBH still owns my ass idk what to say. It's been forever since I've written so I apologize if this is not my best work, but this is for a friend who's mad thirsty for dom Nines so you know... Anyway I hope anyone reading this enjoys it!

You lean back in your seat and rub at your eyes, doing your best to fight back a yawn. Connor had been in this interrogation for hours and you’ve lost complete track of time. Hank is scowling at the two-way mirror. Doing his best not to fall asleep too, you’re guessing. 

“I’m gettin’ fuckin tired of this,” the man sitting across the table from Connor spits at him, arms crossed firmly to his chest.

“Then admit you destroyed that android, and we can be done here,” Connor calmly retorts, turning his palms upward as he shrugs. 

The man sets his jaw and stares and Hank and you groan, slumping farther back into your chair. 

“Sorry kid, wasn’t expecting him to be this fucking difficult,” Hank sighs over at you and you wave the apology away.

“Not your fault,” you can’t fight back the yawn as you speak, pressing a palm over your mouth. 

He hadn’t touched the android he had destroyed, a red haired WR400, so there were no fingerprints and therefore they needed a confession. He most likely had destroyed her with some kind of blunt force object. A terrible way to die, the thought makes you shudder.

A weight settles on your shoulders, draping over your arms and you realize Nines has wrapped his jacket around you.

“You shivered,” he explains, hands lingering on your shoulders for a moment before pulling completely away.

“Thanks,” you turn enough to meet his gaze, curling your fingers into the fabric and pulling it closer around your torso. 

It smells good, very faintly of cologne and you make a mental note to ask if he does in fact wear cologne. You wouldn’t be surprised if they just built it into him for him to smell good honestly. 

You watch Connor and the man go back and forth a few times, trying your hardest to keep your eyes open.

You blink as one cup of coffee is set before you, another in front of Hank. You turn to look up at Nines, meeting those sharp blue eyes.

“You looked tired, I thought coffee might help,” he explains.

“Oh, thanks Nines,” you offer him a soft smile and he offers the smallest twitch of his lips in return before bringing his focus back to the interrogation.

Even with drinking the coffee you begin to doze, startling yourself back awake several times as your chin drops to your chest. You shake your head, shifting in your seat, and giving your cheek a few pats to try and wake yourself up at least a little bit.

“It’s alright if you need to go home detective, Connor and I can handle this,” Nines lips are so close to your ear when he whispers the words you can feel them moving, his breath hot against your skin and you nearly jump out of your chair, spilling your now cold coffee over your thighs.

“Shit,” you breathe, carefully standing up.

“My apologies detective, I did not mean to startle you,” Nines steps closer, almost as if to try and help only to realize he can’t. 

“You didn’t, I mean, I just, um, my ears are really sensitive,” you fumble to explain, feeling your face heat up at the admission. 

“I see,” Nines’ expression remains neutral, but his LED briefly flashes yellow. “I will keep that in mind from now on.” 

You clear your throat and nod, glancing over at Hank who’s watching you with a single arched brow.

“I’m going home I guess,” you pat the older man on the shoulder as you head towards the door. “Good luck lieutenant.” 

“See ya kid.”

You begin to shrug off the jacket, but Nines quickly interjects, “Keep it, you’ll need it for the way home.”

“Oh, ok, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow Nines,” you try to hide your flush, offering the android a small wave.

“Sleep well detective,” he returns your little wave and you fight back a smile because god he can be cute sometimes. 

You turn and head out of the room, hoping you can get home before the fabric on your legs gets too sticky. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Stop going easy on me,” you turn back towards Nines, raising your fists and resetting your stance.

“It would not be a fair fight if I don’t,” he watches you before settling into his own stance, his gaze holding yours steady.

You’re dripping in sweat; it sticks your hair and clothes to your skin and you’re fighting to keep your breathing under control. And you know he can’t sweat or get winded or tired, but it still isn’t fair he can stand there and look like he hasn’t been doing anything at all while you’re at peak exertion. 

“Try me,” you grumble, more out of annoyance than anything, watching his LED flash yellow. 

“As you wish,” he nods and then he’s coming at you before you can think.

You manage to evade a couple of his attacks, and then block a few more but he’s moving so fast defense is your only choice, and you’re scrambling to keep up. You look up to meet his gaze and what a mistake. The moment you do your feet are swept from under you and your back hits the ground hard enough to knock the air from your lungs.

One knee presses into your chest, the other keeps your right arm pinned to the ground, and your heart nearly stops when his hand comes to rest against your collar bone. Just below the base of your throat. 

“It seems I’ve won,” he says in an aggravatingly even tone, the slightest of smirks pulling at his features. “Who would have seen that coming?”

You bite hard on your lower lip, hoping he doesn’t put too much thought into the flush that rises to your cheeks. 

“Detective, are you alright?” He looks you over for a moment, head tilting in question before his gaze settles on the hand on your chest. 

His lips part softly as if in realization before his eyes move back to yours. His hand slides slowly up until it rests against your throat and you freeze, eyes widening slightly as he rests his fingers just over your pulse. 

“Nines-” you begin, cut short as his fingers squeeze and you close your eyes, unable to help the small moan that leaves you as your head spins. 

It’s been forever since someone has touched you and fuck you hadn’t realized how touch starved you are, but his hand on your throat is enough to have a warmth twisting in your core and you soaking through to your leggings. 

You open your eyes and his expression is completely impassive, but his LED is flashing wildly, dancing between colors so quickly they almost start to blend together. He squeezes tighter and you can’t help your strained gasp or the small jerk of your hips in response and you quickly press your eyes closed again. He’s your fucking work partner and this feels wrong on so many levels, but you swear you hear the faintest tremor in his exhale. 

Then he releases and you can’t help the sigh that leaves you. He keeps his hand against your throat, trailing his thumb over your lips slow enough to feel several of your quickened breaths against his skin. 

“Fascinating,” he whispers seemingly to himself and you finally bring yourself to meet his gaze again.

His face has moved closer to yours and you feel trapped, not by his body pinning you down, but the heavy gaze in those icy eyes. You’ve never seen that look in his eyes before and it’s enough to make your mouth go completely dry.

And then he pulls completely away from you, straightening and heading towards the door, explaining over his shoulder, “We’re needed on scene.”

You press your hands over your face and whisper a quiet, “fuck.” 

_______________________________________________________________________

You’re flipping through channels at 2 in the morning when there’s a firm knock on your door. You frown, smoothing out your still damp-from-your-shower hair and tug your shirt down to cover more of your legs before heading over to see who it is.

“Nines,” you blink up at him in surprise, watching his LED flash yellow, his brows lowered in what might me worry. 

“I apologize for coming by so late, but you haven’t been responding to my texts or calls. I wanted to make sure you’re alright. You seemed very upset by our case earlier,” he explains quickly, the slightest tinge of purple coloring his cheeks. 

“Yeah, that one was … hard for me. I should have dealt with it better though, I’m sorry I worried you,” you glance up at him and then quickly ask. “Would you like to come in?”

“Ok,” he nods moving inside once you open the door enough for him to.

“Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I was just about to watch a movie,” you twist your hair around your finger, trying to ignore the way your heart is beating way too hard. 

“You’ve been drinking,” he notes, eyes landing on your almost empty wine glass. 

“Just a few glasses of wine, I thought it’d help me relax enough to sleep but,” you shrug picking up the glass and finishing it off.

You’ve definitely had enough you can feel it, but not to be drunk. It’s just that kind of light feeling in your head but heavy feeling in your body that makes everything seem like it’s going too slow. You try not to look at him for too long despite being able to feel his eyes on you. You hadn’t talked about what had happened the day you were sparring, and you were hoping you could avoid talking about it. Forever. You’re not even sure how to make heads or tails of that on your own.

“Detective.”

“Hm?” You quickly snap your head in his direction, watching as he shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over the back of your couch.

“There’s something I would like to try, to help you relax,” he motions from where he stands behind to couch. “Please, have a seat.” 

You think about refusing, you almost do, and maybe it’s the wine or the way he’s looking at you but before you know it, you’re nodding and sitting on the couch in front of him.

His hands settle almost hesitantly on your shoulders and you’re just about to ask him what he’s doing when he presses his thumbs into your back.

“Oh,” the small sound passes your lips as he deftly works his fingers over your skin, kneading the tension out of the muscles there. 

“You don’t have to do that Nines.”

“I know,” his fingers press closer to the base of your neck and your eyes close as a knot you hadn’t even realized was there releases. “I want to.” 

You hum in response, unable to think of a whole lot other than the way his hands feel against your skin, big, and strong, and warm. He takes his time working over your shoulders before his fingers begin to move up the sides of your neck. You can feel yourself relaxing, melting more and more into every touch and when he presses on a particularly tender spot on the left side of your neck you moan and tilt your head to the side to give him more room. 

He pauses for a moment so brief it’s barely noticeable before he begins working back at your skin. He works his fingers all the way up to the base of your skull and instinctually you lean your head back into his touch.

“If I didn’t know any better detective,” his lips are right up against your ear, voice low and slightly raspy, “I’d think you might be enjoying this a bit too much.”

You jump, startled out of the relaxed state he had put you in but his hands press into your shoulders, keeping you pinned where you are.

“It’s alright, I read about many other methods effective in relieving stress I’m willing to try,” he nearly purrs the words, punctuating the statement by dragging his tongue over the shell of your ear.

You gasp, core clenching and thighs pressing together at the sensation of his warm, wet mouth on your ear. 

“T-that’s, you don’t-” you already sound so breathless, head spinning as his arms wrap around your chest as his mouth moves away from your ear to trail along the side of your neck. “F-fuck Nines.”

“Is this alright?” He asks against your skin, nose pressing up under your jaw as he drags his tongue over your pulse.

“Oh god, yeah,” you breathe, reaching up to loosely rest your hand around the back of his neck, hoping to encourage him. 

He sucks at the skin there and you whine, pressing your fingers a little harder into his neck. His hands move slowly over your body, one of them resting against your throat, fingers pushing under your jaw to control where your head is as he nips at sucks at the side of your neck. The other hand slides down, curling around your breast and giving a careful squeeze. 

You whimper, hips bucking slightly, and he groans against the side of your neck. He reaches for the bottom of your shirt, waiting to see if you’ll stop him before he lifts the fabric enough to expose your breasts. He rests his chin against your shoulder, every warm breath brushing against your ear as he pinches a nipple between his fingers and twists and tugs. 

You squirm but his arms easily keep you locked in place, the hand on your throat curling into your jaw to keep your head still. 

You’re panting by the time he’s worked both nipples to hardened peaks, humming appreciatively low in his throat, “beautiful.”

His hand slides down your stomach, fingers running over the waistband of your underwear before rubbing at your upper thigh.

“Tease,” you whine at him and he chuckles, a sound you can feel as much as you can hear.

“Patience is a virtue detective,” he purrs before he flicks his tongue against the side of your neck, once more resulting in a desperate roll of your hips. 

“Wait, Nines,” almost instantly he stops, completely pulling away from you. 

You turn, kneeling on the couch so you’re facing him. His LED is flashing red and his brows are pulled together in concern, “did I do something wrong?”

“No, get back over here and kiss me,” you demand, reaching for him and pulling him into you just as your words process and he moves forward to meet you. 

His stomach is solid and warm beneath your palms as you press into him, leaning into his hands as they reach up to cup your face. The first few presses of lips are careful, almost hesitant and leave you feeling very warm. The moan he lets out nearly has you melting in his hands as his tongue pushes past your lips. You fumble with the buttons on his shirt as your tongues chase one another. He lets you push his shirt off his shoulders, and you run your hands over his chest and stomach, silently thanking Cyberlife for his physique. 

The two of you part just long enough for him to tug your shirt over your head, lips connecting before he can even toss it aside. He runs his hands over your back, your hips, your shoulders, your arms, exploring the newly exposed territory. You’ve given up the fight over control of the kiss, letting his tongue push and twist around yours. Your head is spinning and you’ve gotten overwhelmingly hot being so close to him, in the best way possible.

You break away from the kiss, pressing your forehead against his shoulder as you pant, “I need to breathe.”

“I don’t,” he whispers nipping at the shell of your ear before he’s leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along the side of your neck. 

You moan, your body arching against his as your fingers press into his skin. He reaches down, curling his hands under your thighs and lifting you so you sit on the back of the couch, pulling your body flush against his. He groans, rutting against you and his erection rubbing up against you through the fabric of his slacks and your soaked underwear nearly has your mouth watering. 

“Shit, Nines, please,” you whine, using your legs to pull him closer, grinding your hips into his.

Something like a growl rumbles in his throat before his hand curls in your hair, tugging just hard enough to sting and you gasp, your head following his hand back. 

His cheeks are a deep blue, his pupils blown wide and consuming most of the blue of his irises, his eyes heavy and his jaw set in a way that makes you want to be on your knees. It gives you a better chance to look over his body and god he’s literally perfect. 

“I knew you displayed masochistic and submissive tendencies, but it never occurred to me they would carry over into the bedroom until the day we were sparring,” he says and you can’t help but swallow when his eyes travel down to your throat. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the way you looked at me, with my hand around your throat.”

His hand slides up your chest as he speaks, coming to rest against your throat and you close your eyes, whimpering in anticipation, hips rolling against his and he lets out an airy laugh. 

“Like you were just so willing to take whatever I would give you,” he whispers before his fingers press into the side of your neck.

The restriction of blood flow almost instantly makes you feel dizzy, your head light and eyes unfocusing and you mewl, gripping at his wrist. 

“Just like that,” he groans, grip tightening and you let out a high, strangled moan and he rolls his hips into you, eyes fluttering as he growls. “Fuck.” 

His arms wrap around you, lifting you up off the couch and you wrap your arms around his shoulders to steady yourself.

“Bedroom’s that way,” you point down the hall before dipping your head to drag your tongue up the side of his neck, curling your lips around the skin and sucking. 

He hurries down the hallway, pushing open your door and setting you on the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of you. You lean back on your palms, watching him lift your leg, placing a soft kiss against the inside of your ankle. He works his way up your left leg, ignoring your whining and squirming until he reaches your inner thigh. He sinks his teeth into the meatiest part of your leg and you yelp curling your fingers into his hair when you see his self satisfied smirk. You pout down at him and he runs his tongue over the sore mark, mouth moving closer to edge of your panties. And then he turns his head to suck hickies into the inner part of your right thigh.

“For fucksake Nines, stop teasing me please,” you beg, hating how needy you sound but dammit his mouth is so fucking hot and so close and your pussy is literally aching for attention. 

“I suppose I have made you wait long enough,” he hums, fingers curling into the fabric of your underwear and pulling them down your legs. 

A soft sound leaves him as he eyes your dripping core, his LED dancing to red as his tongue darts out to drag over his lips.

He hesitates for a moment before moving to lay on his back on the bed, motioning for you to follow.

You crawl over to him, watching his flush darken as he tells you, “I want you to sit on my face.”

You blink at him, mind momentarily blanking before you nod, moving to carefully straddle his head. He guides you so you’re facing his feet, his hands smoothing over your thighs before curling into your hips to pull you against his mouth. His tongue pushes through your folds, dragging against your clit and you gasp.

“Fuck,” you drawl out, catching yourself on your palms as he laps at you, lightly suctioning on the bundle of nerves and you nearly sob.

You rest your cheek against his stomach, dragging your nails up his side and he hums against you, his hands sliding up over the backs of your thighs. 

If he were human, you’d be alarmed by how hot his mouth is, but it’s perfect and feels amazing and when he stops to rub his tongue hard and slow against your clit you nearly turn to putty against him.

You turn your head, biting down on the skin just below his belly button and he groans against you, one of his hands coming down hard against your ass. The contact startles you and you rock forward against his mouth, whimpering at the slight sting and he does it again. 

“Fuck Nines, I’m so close please,” you don’t really know what you’re pleading for, but he acknowledges it with a hum, spanking you again before curling his fingers into the stinging flesh. 

You fumble with the button and zipper of his slacks, pleasantly surprised to find he isn’t wearing any underwear. You free his erection from the confines of his slacks and take a moment to admire him. The head is flushed a purplish blue and he’s thick and not too long and you want him in your mouth but that would require you moving away from his mouth. If only you were a little taller. 

You give a few slow pumps and he moans against you, using his grip on your hips to press you harder against his mouth and you let out a quiet swear. Your thighs are beginning to shake, your body tensing in anticipation of release as the pressure in your core builds. You pant against his stomach, lazily jerking him as you try to focus on your own pleasure. 

He spanks you three more times, hard and fast and you cry out, walls clenching around nothing as he sucks at your clit and you spiral through your orgasm. He doesn’t let up, even once the aftershocks have ended and you begin to twitch and squirm from over sensitivity. 

“Please, Nines, I want,” you nearly sob, body shuddering as he sucks hard at the sensitive bundle of nerves. “I want to feel your cock, I want you in me, please.” 

He hums, spanking you one more time before moving smoothly out from under you. He has you pushed onto your back before you can understand how he even moved that fast, settling between your thighs and grinding his length along your slick folds. Somewhere in all of that he’d kicked his slacks off too which makes you even more confused. 

You whine as he grinds against you, rubbing against your clit before teasing at your entrance, his eyes trained on you the whole time, making sure to save each expression and sound you make. 

He lines himself up with your entrance, eyes locked on yours before he pushes into you. You moan, clinging to him and pressing your head back as he stretches and fills you in a way you haven’t been in a long time. You can’t help but clench around him once he’s fully inside you, small sounds leaving you as you try to steady yourself.

“You’re perfect,” he coos down at you, placing light kisses across your neck, your jaw, your lips. “You feel so warm and soft; you’ve been such a good girl for me.”

The praise is completely unexpected and for a moment you find yourself flustered, not sure how to respond. And then he moves, hips pulling back only to rock back into you and just that nearly has you seeing stars. 

“God, you feel amazing,” you gasp up at him, trailing your fingers over his cheek before moving them up to curl in his hair, bringing his mouth down to yours. 

He eagerly meets your kiss, lips parting to make way for his tongue as he pushes into you. Each slow drag out of you and quick thrust into you is enough to leave you breathless, moaning and whining into his mouth. 

“Harder, please, fuck me harder,” you beg brokenly between moans and he groans against your neck. 

He straightens, resting one of your legs against his shoulder before leaning back over you and fucking you in earnest. You cry out, digging your nails into his arms as each fast, hard thrust reaches deeper than the last and your eyes roll back, mindless sounds pouring from you as your second orgasm builds.

“You take my cock so good baby,” he purrs down at you, voice alarmingly even and level compared to how frayed you currently are. “You look so pretty taking me nice and deep, you’re going to look so beautiful coming on my cock baby.” 

“I-I, oh god N-nines, f-fuck I can’t,” you’re gasping for air, body trying desperately and failing to match his pace, the pressure in your core building alarmingly fast.

“What’s the matter baby?” He asks teasingly, resting his hand against your throat. “Not hard enough for you?”

You sob, tears running down your temples as you cling to him as tightly as you can, trying to ground yourself in something as your muscles begin to spasm. 

You try to warn him but all that comes out is incoherent babbling and broken hiccupy sounds. He somehow seems to understand, his fingers curling into your throat as he commands, “Come.”

And you do, hard enough that your ears ring and for a moment you swear you can’t breathe. A broken cry tears from you as your walls clench and flutter around him, body arching into him. He comes inside you as you tremble through your aftershocks, letting your leg slide off his shoulder.

He smooths your hair from your face, gently tracing your features with his fingers and placing light kisses across your face as you come back down from your high.

“Are you alright?” He asks once your breathing has evened and you’ve stopped spasming around him.

“Literally never been better, that was amazing,” your voice sounds hoarse and slightly broken and you feel so wiped you can barely keep your eyes open.

He laughs, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips that you tenderly return, resting your palm against his cheek. He pulls away enough to look down at you and for what feels like a long time you just look at each other like you both have something to say but neither one of you knows how to say it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and then you can get to bed,” he carefully pulls out of you, easily lifting you to his chest as he carries you into the bathroom.

“Will you stay with me?” You ask, resting your head against his chest so you can avoid looking at him.

“If that is what you want,” he says before setting you down on the toilet.

“What do you want?” You look up at him as he turns on the shower.

His back is to you, but you can see his LED, you watch it flash yellow before he turns back to look at you.

“I would ... like to stay with you,” he walks over and kneels in front of you, taking one of your hands in his like he’s afraid he might break it. “I would also like, to perhaps take you on a date?”

“I would like that too,” you smile down at him and he offers the most full smile you’ve ever seen from him and it makes your chest ache.

You pull him into you and place one more slow, soft kiss against his lips that he keeps smiling through.


End file.
